


why cats like small spaces

by candidshot



Series: episodes [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, twisted fluffy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus has trouble sleeping so Alec offers to share whatever burden Magnus is carrying.prompted by S02ep15 sneak peek





	why cats like small spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Before the S02 premiere I remember looking at that pic of Magnus's bed and thinking, 'wow, that's small... really small... unexpectedly really small'. And so, this snippet.

Looking around Magnus’s loft, everything subtly fits into this quiet extravagance; the high walls, the natural lighting, the ethnic colours, the wideness – everything is a perfect fit to Magnus’s personality except, his bed – the size of it.

Small.

Children are afraid of the big green monster underneath their beds but for Magnus, it’s more like the monster is in his bed, suffocating him each time he closes his eyes – like he’s being tracked by haunting memories of a far past.

And being alone for so long, Magnus had become seemingly self-sufficient with dealing with his hauntings by finding his own comfort in a tiny space, a tiny bed that is to him, this den-like structure – a fort where only he could be.

But now, there are two of them – he’s not so much alone.

He has his Alexander.

He’s up early again but this time he stays in the bedroom, watching Alec ever so often fumble across the bed in search of something and frowning at not finding what he’s looking for.

Magnus smiles at Alec’s adorableness searching for him even while he sleeps. So not wanting to worry Alec any further, because he couldn’t yet explain to him, the man he loves - about the monster running amok in his memory – he places the teacup he was drinking from on the small bedside table and crawls into bed, bringing Alec’s searching arm around him – loving the way Alec’s frown slowly unwrinkled to rest into a tiny smile upon holding him.

“There you are”, Alec mumbles, “I was searching for you”, his hug tightening around Magnus’s waist – like hugging Magnus while they sleeps is a special lullaby.

“I’m sorry to have woken you”, Magnus whispers, kissing Alec frank and softly on the lips.

Alec inhales and kisses him back, “You taste like chamomile”.

“Is that so?”, Magnus hums, his face buried in Alec’s collarbone, “I was having some tea”.

A minute of silence may have passed leading Magnus to believe Alec is finally back to sleep when in the middle of the early morning silence, Alec murmurs, “I’m really not going anywhere, you know”.

Surprised, thinking that perhaps Alec is talking in his sleep Magnus carefully asks, “What are you talking about?”

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again, I’m not going anywhere, Magnus”.

Unsure of a reply Magnus tells him, “And I shall hold you to your word”.

“Please do”, Alec snuggles his nose into Magnus’s hair, inhaling him. “Whatever is bothering you, I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to talk about it. I’m on your side, Magnus. Always”.

Magnus doesn’t even notice it but for the last few minutes he’d been holding Alec tighter and tighter like a safe house – like perhaps, for truth, Alec can become his new hiding place.

And if that’s the case then perhaps, he should get a bigger bed tomorrow--- after telling Alec his story, of course.

And then;

They’ll fight the big green monster in his head, together.

_Yes._

Something like that would be nice.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
